The Legend of Spyro and Cynder:Dawn of Twilight
by Xerneas
Summary: In the Twilight Realm,Time Passes Two Times More Quickly than in any Other Realms,10 Years Have Passed in Dragon Realm while 20 Years Have Passed in Twilight Realm,Spyro and Cynder now Grown Up are adjusting to the Life in Twilight,but Dark Times are Near
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Reunion of Joy

Twenty Years Have Passed since Spyro and Cynder Have leaved to the Twilight Realm,Ignitus and the Others Elders have aged too much and are now Old and Weak,they have passed the Torch for their Sons and Daughters who became Adults to became Master Elders,all of them were missing soo much Spyro and Cynder,the Master Elders were Training to Help Fellow Friends

In the Meantime,in the Twilight Realm,Spyro and Cynder Now Adult Dragons have passed the Crowning Ceremony and now are King and Queen of the Twilight Realm,Spyro and Cynder received a King and Queen Crowns and Golden Armors,King Spyro and Queen Cynder were Very Happy since this was their resolve but the two were Missing so Much Ignitus and the Others,Spyro and Cynder decided to Travel to the Dragon Realm for Some Time to rejoin with them.

In the Night inside of the Dragon Grotto,Ignitus and the Oldest Elders were Sleeping while Raven and Lumina train in combat,but the Training of Raven and Lumina were cut short when a Bright Portal Opened in Front of them,Spyro and Cynder walked outside of the Portal somewhat different with Crowns and Golden Armors,the Noise have Waked Up Ignitus and the Others,they walk outside of the Dragon Grotto,all of them weren´t capable of recognizing Spyro and Cynder,but Ignitus somewhat have recognized them.

**Ignitus/New Chronicler: Spyro and Cynder,both of you are somewhat different.**

Spyro and Cynder smirked up a Little and spoke.

**Spyro and Cynder: Yes Ignitus,we both have grown up much in the Twilight Realm.**

Elva and Falzar walked around Spyro and Cynder,noticing the Difference in them,they are now Adults and Much More Powerful,Elva have recognized that Spyro is now very similar to their Real Dragon Father,Spyro and Cynder have saw the Dragon Elders and Dragon Masters and resolved to bring them to the Twilight Realm,so they asked:

**Spyro and Cynder: Can All of you come along with us to Live in the Twilight Realm.**

Ignitus and the Others were Caught in Surprise with this Invitation and Answered.

**Dragon Elders and Dragon Masters: Sure we will come along with you Spyro and Cynder**

Spyro and Cynder summoned a Bright Portal to the Twilight Realm,Spyro and the Others walked to the Portal and entered the Portal,instantly they were warped to the Twilight Realm,Ignitus and the Others were Amazed by the Friendly and Shining Twilight Kingdom,King Spyro and Queen Cynder arranged rooms for all of the Dragon Elders and Dragon Masters.

In the Morning,Lumina leaved her room of the Palace and Collided with a White Male Dragon that was always shining and always have a very Pleasant Mood that causes the Others to Like him,the White Male Shining Dragon got up and see Lumina and were quited shocked and asked.

**Luminous: Can you be Lumina,the Light Female Dragoness**

Lumina stared to Luminous and Answered.

**Lumina: Yes,I am Lumina**

Luminous felt very much joy in encountering again Lumina that he decided to reveal his Secret

**Luminous: Lumina,you´re my Daughter and i am very pleased to see you again in front of me**

Lumina walked around Luminous and felt that Luminous was telling the very Truth

**Lumina: Yeah,you´re right,Father**

Luminous have let a Cry of Joy before hugging Lumina and walking with her to her Room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Coming of Dark Spyro

One Morning,King Spyro was in the Trophy Room of the Palace Screaming while black electricity was surrounding his body and unknown to him,Quake was Observing King Spyro worried with him and decided to search for his brother,Hollow.

In the Island of Dreams,Hollow was reading the book in the Tales of Spyro,but his reading was cut short when his Dream Globe begin to show some Event that will happen in the Future.

**???: One of the Mightiest and Powerful Dragon of the Twilight Realm shall fall to his Darkness and once his Kindness dissapears,he will cast fear and destruction in all of the Realms.**

Hollow begins to see the Destruction of the Realms and in the Middle of the Destruction,he saw a Large Black Dragon,he concentrate to see better this Event and he begin to see a Corrupted Spyro with a Fully Black Body and Black Scales,his once Purple Body and Purple Scales were Reformed with Dark Magic and his Malice knows no Bounds,Hollow Remembers that Spyro once was in the Darkness since his previous Battle with Gaul,the Ape King,but he controled his Darkness and Managed to Lock his Darkness until now

Hollow was Pensative for a Minute and Decided to Manage this situation himself,he charges the Aura Squad with the Leadership of the Island of Dreams.

Hollow Walked to the Outside of his Palace and Quake Knocked him to the Ground in Accident,Hollow got up and helped Quake

**Hollow: Hello My Brother,Quake,what brings you here**

**Quake: Hollow My Younger Brother,we have Trouble,Bigger Trouble,in the Morning I Managed to see Spyro Screaming in Pain and his Body was being surrounded with Black Electricity.**

Hollow was very shocked with the Warning of Quake,since the Time to Help was Running Out.

**Hollow: Quake,we have to hurry,Spyro surely will run in the Dark Twilight Realm and Midnight will transform him in a Black Dragon.**

**Quake: Aw,Shucks,what we have to do.**

**Hollow: Spyro have to Master his Light Aura in very small time before he loses himself to the Dark.**

**Quake: What you will do Hollow**

**Hollow: Me and the Dragons of this Island will Move out to the Twilight Realm**

Hollow walked to the Dragons of the Dream City and Speak.

**Hollow: Fellow Dragons Citizens of this Island,we have to Move Out to the Twilight Realm,since in less than 5 Days Spyro will bring Chaos to all of the Realms.**

The Dragons of the Dream City aggred with Hollow and all of them manages to pack their belongings and began to Fly to the Twilight Realm.

Hollow was begin to show some signs of worry with Spyro since he was half-Guilty in all of this,because his Younger Brother Malefor in his wicked ways managed to infuse Darkness in Spyro.

Quake sees the Worry in Hollow and Comfort him,saying that this was not his fault,he managed to cheer Hollow enough and he smiled.

Quake and Hollow begin to Fly to the Twilight Realm and once the two lands in the Twilight Realm,they see Cynder Knocked out outside of the Palace,Hollow Wakes her and managed to see the fear in her eyes.

**Cynder: Argh,some Scary Looking Black Dragon assaulted the Palace and managed to unlock the Darkness in Spyro,after he unlocked the Darkness in him,Spyro Body and Scales changed to Black,after that he kidnapped Spyro.**

Hollow and Quake agreed that they have arrived too Late,since now there will be no hope for the Dragons.

In the Dark Twilight Realm,Midnight welcomed Dark Spyro in his Castle.

**Dark Spyro: Finally Free,this weakling was began to irritate me,now in five days he will no longer have Kindness**

**Midnight: This is Great,Dark Spyro,i will help you,if you accept my help**

**Dark Spyro: Sure,I will accept your Help,Master Midnight**

**Midnight: Wise Choice,My Servant**

In the Light Twilight Realm,the Dragon Overlords and Cynder have managed to hatch some Rescue Plan for Spyro starting tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the Brink of the Darkness (Part 1)

In a Morning,Cynder woke up with a Dark Creepy Feeling,she walked to a Window and saw the Sky begin to Shroud with Darkness,Cynder hurried to the Dragon Overlords and revealed what she saw,Auros Remembered a Dark Legend that begins with the Sky Shrouding itself with Darkness,this event was Revealed as the Brink of Darkness,since the Darkness will begin to Destroy everything and sometimes corrupt some Dragons,Cynder Remembered that she read in some books of a Powerful Mystical Creature Capable of Purify the Corrupted Ones,she says that his name is called Reaper and he Lives Alone in the Lore of Light,a Light Dimension that only the Chosen Ones can enter.

Late at Night a Ominous Portal shrouded with combined elemental energy appeared,Reaper Walked out of the Ominous Portal and revealed himself to Cynder and the Dragons Overlords,all of them were shocked with they have seen,Reaper has Eyes of a Chameleon,Head of a Griffin,Wings of a Phoenix and the Rest of a Dragon,Reaper saw Cynder and the Dragon Overlords silently,suddenly he begin to speak:

**Reaper: Where is Spyro**

**Cynder: Spyro in this Moment is Corrupted with Darkness**

**Reaper: I See,I Have a Mission to Slay Dark Spyro**

**Cynder: No,I will not let you Kill My Dear Spyro.**

**Reaper: Calm Down Shadow Mistress,my Sickle will only Slay Dark Spyro while Spyro will be set free from his Darkness**

**Cynder: You Can do that Reaper**

**Reaper: Yeah,My Sickle is called Holy Sickle,this Sickle can banish Darkness from Corrupted Ones**

Reaper explained that in the Moment Spyro will be set free from his Darkness,being the Noble Purple Dragon that is the current King of Twilight he will be Grief Stricken and will Blame himself for falling in his Darkness,Cynder begins to Cry from hearing this,Reaper wipe out the Tears of Cynder and says that when the time comes,he will take Spyro to be a Fellow Comrade in his Lair,the Lore of Light.

Reaper Asks for some Room and the Dragon Overlords Humbly Guide Reaper to his room,Reaper Appreciates the Help and begin to Make the Room better for him,Reaper walks out of his room and walks to the Library,he begins to read some of the books and is very Surprised with the Collection of the Books that is stocked here,Auros walks to Reaper and Asks if he Likes to read Books,Reaper replies that all of he does is read books,Auros asks Reaper if he will leave to the Lore of Light,Reaper sadly reveals that the Lore of Light is the only home to him,since his Birth,Auros Hands the books with the Story of Spyro and Cynder to Reaper,Reaper Kindly accepts this gift,Auros Leaves and Ignitus walks to Reaper,he asks if the Lore of Light is a Wonderful Place,Reaper answer that the Lore of Light is a Dimension full of Light,with no traces of Darkness,Sorrow and Others Negative Emotions,Ignitus asks if he can stay in the Lore of Light,Reaper replies that more means more fun.

In the Evening Reaper,Cynder and the Dragon Overlords were debating Plans to defeating Midnight and Releasing Spyro,Reaper come to a conclusion that Cynder and the Dragon Overlords will separate Midnight from Dark Spyro and attack him head-on while Reaper deals with Dark Spyro and Seals his Darkness in his Griffin Gaze,everyone agreed with that Plan,but everyone were startled when the room everyone were was darkened and Dark Spyro appeared from a Dark Portal.

**Dark Spyro: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,do all of you intend to release the wimpy Spyro from me,tomorrow he will be gone FOREVER.**

Dark Spyro flied back to the Black Portal that vanishes and Everyone was shocked with this news since time in the Twilight Realm passes two times more quickly,Everyone was more than ready to assault the Mountain of Darkness and Defeat Midnight Once and for All.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the Brink of the Darkness (Part 2)

In the Last Day of Freeing Spyro from his Darkness,Reaper and Cynder have agreed with some Plan in Freeing Spyro and Defeating Midnight in the same time,Cynder and Reaper have agreed that the two of them will take on Dark Spyro while the Dragon Overlords will Attack Midnight Head On,everyone agreed with that.

In the Portal between Light Twilight and Dark Twilight,Reaper let out a Feral Roar that Created a Barrier of Holy Light that will Protect all of them including when they will split up from the corruption effects of the Dark Twilight,everyone entered Dark Twilight in a Mission to Retrieve Spyro and Defeat Midnight.

After 30 Minutes of Walking,they reached the Mountain of Darkness,they entered the Mountain of Darkness and rushed inside to where Dark Spyro and Midnight were,the Two of them were surprised to see them here without being corrupted,Reaper and Cynder Tackled Dark Spyro separating him from Midnight.

Dark Spyro was totally pised off with the Intrusion of them and Roared with a Shadow Aura.

**Dark Spyro: How Dare you to interrupt Our Ritual of Darkness,both of you will pay Greatly,beginning with you Cynder.**

After Saying the Name of Cynder,Dark Spyro begin Struggling and roared with Pain due to Persistence of Spyro in Breaking Free.

**Dark Spyro,ARGH,you are Persistent Spyro.**

Spyro quickly changed to his Purple Scales but changed back to Dark Purple Scales,Reaper and Cynder walked to Dark Spyro saying that he is a Good Dragon and will never do BAD Things,Cynder Kissed Dark Spyro Repeling all of the Darkness in Spyro,Reaper Quickly Sealed the Evil Personality of Dark Spyro in his Griffin Gaze,while he quickly let the Good Darkness inside of Spyro.

Spyro Returned to his Former Self,Greatly Weakened due to Lack of his Elemental Energy stripped out of him,Spyro saw Cynder and Reaper Near him,Spyro blamed himself in falling in his inner Darkness.

Spyro,Reaper and Cynder walked to Midnight who was beating the Dragon Overlords,Midnight saw Spyro back to his normal self and Quickly Roared.

**Midnight: You are a Traitor,Spyro,his true Nature is the Darkness.**

Spyro was Pissed off Greatly and Roared with Anger to Midnight.

**Spyro: How Dare you to Corrupting Me,I WILL FINISH YOU OFF.**

The Raw Anger of Spyro Let him change into his Dark Form with control of himself,Cynder tearly eyed saw the brutally of Spyro and Tackle him to the Ground,Angering him more.

**Cynder: Look at you Spyro,this isn´t you,you aren´t a Agressive Dragon,you are Kind and Noble,just remember your Friends.**

Spyro Hearing the Words of Cynder let some tears fall in the Ground and in his Heart,the Light of the Tears begin to Illuminate Spyro with the Light of a Sunrise,Midnight was struck with this Light and Fall to the Ground Defeated,the Dragon Overlords and Reaper throw Midnight inside of the Mountain of Darkness and sealed him inside the Mountain of Darkness,Spyro was seeing them Away from the Others,Sadly of his Mistakes,Spyro begin to Fly Off in the Direction of a Mysterious Light.

When Cynder turned to see Spyro,see Panicked and Revealed to Reaper and the Dragon Overlords that Spyro was Gone,Reaper concluded that his Pride and his Courage was been shattered since he reverted to his Former Self,Reaper says to Cynder that Spyro is now in a Journey to find the true himself and Learn of his True Calling since he has Lost Himself in his Way of Destiny,Cyn der Says that Spyro is a Strong and Courageous Dragon.

After This,Reaper,Cynder and the Dragon Overlords returned to the Light Twilight,Reaper Sealed the Link between the Two Twilights Preventing the Dark Twilight from being Acessed without destroying the Balance of Light and Dark Twilight


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Broken King

King Spyro walked without stopping for rest nor eat,he was walking near Avalar and Collapsed,Hunter who was Patrolling Avalar once the Peace was restored,he saw Spyro Lying in the Ground Unconscious,he Walked to him without remembering him as Spyro,he carried King Spyro inside his city and put him down in some Large Room inside of his house,he give food and Water to Spyro who wakes up,groggy and Asked:

**King Spyro: Where I Am**

**Hunter: You are Inside of My House Noble Big Dragon**

Hunter Quickly sees the Purple Scales of Spyro,his Gold Armor and King Crown also sees how big Spyro has gotten and how have he Grown Up,he Exclaimed:

**Hunter: Spyro,are you really,my how have you Grown Up,you are an Adult Dragon Now and You´re a King**

**Spyro: King I am not,i have lost My elemental energies and have gotten lost in my Dark Side**

**Hunter: Aw,this event maybe be terrific with you,my dear friend.**

**Spyro: Yeah,I Have Lost also my courage and Pride,i am now a Shadow of who I was**

Prowlus have heared the Noise inside of Hunter House and Entered inside Hunter House,he saw the Big Purple Dragon and Screamed with Fear,Hunter quickly calmed him down saying that the Big Purple Dragon was Spyro,Prowlus was shocked with the Growth of Spyro.

**Spyro: Prowlus,can I Stay Here for some time,I Need to Recover.**

**Prowlus: Recover from What Spyro.**

The Chronicler appeared inside of Hunter House and Show them the Incident regarding the Trouble Spyro was in,because he was Lost in his Dark Side,much to Spyro horror.

**Prowlus: Aw How Terrible this Must have been to you,my Friend Spyro**

**Chronicler: And Because of that Dark Trouble,Spyro Lost all of his elemental Energy,his Pride and his Courage.**

**Prowlus: Spyro,you can stay the time you Want**

**Spyro: Thanks Chief Prowlus**

Spyro Layed Down in his Bed Sad with has happened with him and think that Maybe his True Path is the Darkness,Spyro Began to Sleep and in that Sleep,a Big Female Dragon wrapped in an Ominous Aura appeared in his Dream.

**?????: You are now a Shadow of who must be Spyro and will continue to be if you don´t decide to take the Seven Elemental Trials in the Origins of the Elemental Guardians,you are a Broken King Spyro,your Courage and Pride are Locked inside of you,but you Only Need your Courage,since your Pride Blinded you to your Darkness,Fight It Spyro,you are a True Noble Dragon.**

**Spyro: How do you Know me and how did you knew of My Darkside,reveal your Name**

**Galaxia: I am Galaxia,I sent Midnight to Test yourself in the Darkness and you failed Greatly since you didn´t fight and control your Darkness,instead you have Lost yourself in the Darkness,Spyro,you Must Prepare yourself to your Seven Elemental Trials and an other test with a More Powerful Foe,your time to fight is near.**

**Spyro: Maybe you´re Right Galaxia,but when since you knew of my Darkside within me.**

**Galaxia: I am sorry Spyro since I am the One who sent you falling to your Darkness with hope that you can control it.**

**Spyro: Oh,now I Know,i am the First Purple Dragon to not being corrupted by My Power,My Power is My Path of Justice**

**Galaxia: Spyro,you have awakened once again to your Path,prepare yourself,your Fire Trial is Near.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Burning River

While Spyro was asleep,a Shadowed Dragon with a Fiery Aura surrounding his Body appeared in his dream,Spyro was Curious to what he is,the Shadowed Dragon with a Fiery Aura spoke to him.

**???????: Spyro,your Fire Trial is Coming,what will happen occurs only to your Burning Heart,you have a Burning Heart,your heart is a Pure One,you have to conquer your Burning Sensation Once More**

**Spyro: Who Are you,Show Yourself**

The Shadowed Dragon Revealed himself,his body was Crimson,his Eyes were Red with the Sharp of a Wild Fire.

**Apollonir: I am Apollonir,the Dragon God of the Fire Element,Spyro,right now your Fire Element is Beyond your Reach,you have to embrach your Ferocity in order to unlock the Fire Element and yours Fire Ability.**

**Spyro: I Think that you must speaking the truth Pyrus.**

**Apollonir: Spyro,your Fire Trial will be a Hard One,since you have to fight and defeat a Dragon that you cared so much**

**Spyro: Where do I Must Go to begin this Trial**

**Apollonir: Spyro,you must fly to the Blazing Volcano Island**

**Spyro: Yes,I Must Go at Once**

Spyro awakes and begins to Fly to the Blazing Volcano Island,while there he discovered the Pathway to the Temple,he walked inside in the Temple and When he Walked to the Inner Temple,he had quite a Surprising Shock,since Ignitus in his Old Red Body was Standing Before Spyro.

**Ignitus: Well Well,look who looks pathetic now,the Purple Weakling Spyro**

**Spyro: Ignitus,how can you say that to me**

**Ignitus: You Have Fallen Deeply to your Darkness,you let your elements escape of you,including MYSELF**

Spyro Sadly looks to the Ground while Ignitus Swiftly walks towards Spyro.

**Ignitus: Spyro,your time is OVER**

Ignitus Spit three Fireballs at Spyro,while Spyro quickly dodges the Fireballs,angering Ignitus,Ignitus Shouted at Spyro

**Ignitus,Spyro you´re simply pathetic,embrace your ANGER,Let that Anger Fill your Burning Heart,your Fire Element is Strong since you´re Brave and Righteous.**

Spyro were hit by these Words and begins to concentrate his Anger inside of him,his Purple Scales quickly show a Bright Red Color,Spyro begins to re-awaken his Fire Element,but Ignitus were too Fast and Struck Spyro Down with Flaming Claws Slash.

Spyro landed with a Crash,he standed up showing his Anger growing in his Eyes,his Inner Fire Burned Brighter than EVER,Spyro spit a Fire Breath towards Ignitus who Countered with his Fire Breath,the two were balanced but after 30 Minutes,Ignitus begins to Overpower Spyro,Spyro quickly sees this coming and quickly flied away from the Fire Breath before the Fire Breath Struck him down,Spyro quickly runs to Ignitus with his Claws burning and struck Ignitus with a Fiery Claw Slash Uppercut,defeating Ignitus.

Ignitus Crashed Down and dissapeared in a Red Smoke,Spyro discovers an Open Door to the Sacred Element Storage,Spyro walked to the Red Flame floating above the Fountain with a Fire Crest in it,the Huge Red Flame begins to wave and Pyrus appeared congratulating Spyro in passing the Test.

**Apollonir: Congratulations Spyro,you don´t have let your sadness consume you,your Braveness and Righteouness in this fight were able to re-awaken your true Fire Element.**

**Spyro: I apreciate your comment Pyrus.**

**Apollonir: Spyro,don´t Forget your Anger,your Anger will fuel your Fire Element,also don´t Forget of your Brave and Righteous Spirit Spyro,you´re the Only Purple Dragon who is Fighting for Peace,the Others were only doing the Fighting for Personal Gains.**

**Spyro: Pyrus,why did you help me,a Simply Ordinary Purple Dragon.**

**Apollonir: It is Because Galaxia have observed you since your Birth and she is very intrigued with you,and is because Galaxia is the First of the Many Purple Dragons,she isn´t Driven by Madness,Anger or Hatred,she is self-centered and have an Enormous Amount of Mysterious Power.**

Galaxia Appeared on the right of Apollonir emanating an Aura of Ominous Power.

**Galaxia: Well,looks like Spyro has passed his First Trial with Burning Spirit,Spyro you don´t have Limited Powers,your Powers go beyond the Ordinary Purple Dragon Class,you´re a Special Purple Dragon,your Powers can match my Powers,you only need to be Self-Centered and Fight for Good,because I am Your Ancestor,and I Know ALL About you,Spyro,and your Black Mate,you and Cynder are a force to be reckoned,it is time to reveal myself.**

Galaxia appeared revealing her Purple Giant Body,her scales were shining beautifully,his head have the same two Orange Horns of Spyro,his belly is also the Same of Spyro.

Spyro were seeing Galaxia and Apollonir amazingly.

**Spyro: Galaxia,why does you go to such lengths only to help me.**

**Galaxia: That my Dear Spyro will be revealed in the Right Time.**

Apollonir and Galaxia disappeared with Spyro confused with all of this but Spyro Flied back to Hunter House tired and collapsed in his Bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:The Solid Earth

While Spyro was Totally Tired and was Asleep from his Fire Trial,a Shadowed Dragon with a Brown Aura with Numerous Leaves within the Aura surrounding his body,appeared in his Dream too,the Shadowed Dragon with the Brown Aura Spoke with Spyro

**???????: Spyro,your Earth Trial is Coming,you must be Strong and Tough,your Heart is a Strong One and you Must Conquer the Tough Sensation of the Earth,within you**

**Spyro: Who Are you,You Are Like Pyrus and Galaxia,Show Yourself**

The Shadowed Dragon Revealed Herself,her Body was Brown and her eyes were Green with the Soothe of the Grass

**Clayf: I am Clayf,the Dragon God of the Earth,Spyro right now your Earth Element is beyond your reach,you must embrace your Own Tourghness,in order to unlock your Earth Element and your Earth Abilities.**

**Spyro: What I Have to do,Clayf****.**

**Clayf: Spyro,you must Travel to the Underground Caves and go to the Earth Temple,inside there,you must fight a Dragon who is Tough in the Outside.**

**Spyro: Can i wait One Day,I am Still Weak from that Fire Trial.**

Clayf Growled Very Angry and Caught the atention of Spyro,Clayf spoke in an Angry Tone.

**Clayf: King Spyro,don´t neglect your Powers,you have to be tough and not to be Weak,you´re a King After All,you have to Toughen Up your Wounds and FIGHT.**

Spyro was kinda shocked by the Demeanor of Clayf,quickly waked up and flew to the Underground Caves,inside there,he walked to the Inside of the Earth Temple,inside he saw that Terrador was waiting for Spyro.

**Terrador: Well Well,how the Mighty Spyro have fallen to a Broken State,I am through with you,I WILL DEFEAT YOU**

Terrador Runs to Spyro and Curl inside a Earth Ball,he strikes Spyro with Earth Power Ball,Spyro was knocked into the Wall and Was Near Defeat.

**Terrador: Spyro,you´re such a FOOL,you doesn´t have the Strength to Control the Mighty Earth,to control the Mighty Earth,you simply needs a Desire to Protect Someone that you Love so much.**

Spyro Throught of Cynder and goes in a Rage,his Scales Shined Green Shortly,Spyro Runs to Terrador with his Claws Burning Green and attacked Terrador with Earth Claws X Swipe Dash.

Terrador Falls to the Ground Defeated,he proudly Congratulates Spyro for Fully Mastering the Earth Element.

Spyro Glared into the Wall in the Direction of the Twilight Palace,he begins to Spoke.

**Spyro: Cynder,I will protect you with My Life.**

Spyro´s Body begins to Glow Gold,the King Crown and King Armor appeared with some mistery Light in Spyro´s Body.

Spyro begins to see the Greeny Torch of the Earth Temple with Strong will in his eyes,Spyro have decided to step out of his Seclusion and assume his Position.

**King Spyro: Guess my Elements are flowing back to me,i am through with being weak,I am a King After All**

King Spyro begins to fly to the Twilight Palace,with a Strong Resolve while being Watched by Apollonir,Galaxia and Clayf.

**Galaxia: Guess the King Finally emerged out again,he´s much Stronger Now**

**Apollonir: Yes,but his Final Tests will be against himself.**

**Clayf: I Know,I Know,Darkness,Light and Time Trials,Spyro Gotta be Tougher with his Desire to Protect**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ignitus and Apollonir

In the Morning,an Dragon Siege was looking in the North Tower of the Twilight Castle,the Dragon Siege begin to see King Spyro coming to the Twilight Kingdom,he begin to freak out shouting

**Dragon Siege: It´s him,the King has Returned,better report this to Queen Cynder.**

The Dragon Siege Switched with the Other Dragon Siege and rushed to the Queen Room and barged in out of breath

**Queen Cynder: What is the Emergency,Dragon Siege.**

**Dragon Siege: The King has Returned in the Twilight Kingdom**

**Queen Cynder: Are you sure that My Darling Spyro has returned**

**Dragon Siege: Yes,he is entering at the Main Gate of the Kingdom**

**Queen Cynder: Right,I Must go see him**

In the Meantime at the Main Gate,King Spyro was walking to the Twilight Kingdom,glad the Days of Training is Over,Queen Cynder was running and Bashed in King Spyro,King Spyro begin getting Up with his Back hurt.

**King Spyro: Cynder is that you.**

**Queen Cynder: Yes Spyro,welcome home my Dear Spyro**

**King Spyro: Cynder,where is Ignitus**

**Queen Cynder: In his room trying to see the Future with his Dream Sphere**

In Ignitus Room,Ignitus was seeing the Future and have come across the Dreaded Day of Spyro´s Sacrifice along with Dark Reaper

**Ignitus: This is Shocking,I will not let confess this to Spyro,he will be heavy shocked**

Spyro barged in Ignitus Room while Ignitus quicly hides his Prophecy.

**King Spyro: Ignitus,do you know about the Dragon Gods**

**Ignitus: Yes I Know them,I am the Chronicler after All**

**King Spyro: So you Know About Galaxia,Clayf and Apollonir**

When Ignitus hear the name **Apollonir** he almost tumbled over in shock and spoke

**Ignitus: Have you Met Apollonir in your Training**

**King Spyro: Yes I Have Met Apollonir in Blazing Volcano Island**

at the Hearing of **Blazing Volcano Island **Ignitus began to act vaguely Strange.

**Ignitus: Sorry My King,but Apollonir is dead and I Must Go**

King Spyro have seen Ignitus dissapear concerned with him,King Spyro begin to follow Ignitus without him know that he is Following him.

30 Minutes Later,Ignitus landed on the now deserted Blazing Volcano Island,Ignitus shortly after landing begin to sense the Presence of King Spyro and is Infuriated at him for following he.

**Ignitus: How Dare you King Spyro for landing in the Sacred Island of My Birthplace and of Apollonir too**

Ignitus Teary Eyed begins to Drop his Head in sadness,shortly afterwards,Apollonir appeared.

**Apollonir: Someone Called Me,ah if it is King Spyro,you´re Stronger than EVER and who is this Blue Old Dragon**

**King Spyro: That Old Blue Dragon is Ignitus**

**Apollonir: NO WAY,Ignitus,you´re alive,i didn´t thinked of seeing him again since that dreadful attack of the Earth Dragons that Devastaded Our Dear Island**

**Ignitus: How did you Survive Apollonir**

**Apollonir: Galaxia Saved Me after I Have been severely injured after that attack,since then I Pledged my Loyalty to Galaxia.**

**Ignitus: Apollonir,Dear Brother,can´t you stay with us in the Twilight Kingdom**

**Apollonir: I Can if I Must,but My Place is with Galaxia**

At that Moment Galaxia appeared

**Galaxia: Apollonir,you must go with them,you have forgotten your resolve in turning into a Dragon God,your resolve was to find Ignitus**

**Apollonir: Uh,How can i forget such a determined resolve,Ignitus is my only brother,I will go with you Ignitus**

**Ignitus: Nice then,here we go**

King Spyro,Apollonir and Ignitus quickly flew off while Galaxia dissapeared and the three begin to head off to Twilight Kingdom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Path of Twilight

Spyro,Apollonir and Ignitus were acamping in some Open Meadow,Spyro was very interested by the Story of Apollonir Life since it holds the Key of Immortality,Apollonir don´t know the Secrets of Immortality and reveals that only Galaxia knows the Secret of the Immortality.

Spyro Layed Down in his Leaf-Made Bed and begins to sleep,in his sleep,he wakes up in a Light and Dark Coloured Clouds,two entities appeared in front of Spyro,one was emanating a Holy White Aura,the other was emanating a Oblivion Dark Aura

**??????: Oh my,the Aura of the King is torn of into two different elements,how sad is this**

**??????: Oh Come On Lars Lion,this is a Waste of time,this Purple Dragon is a Complete Mess**

**Lars Lion: Oh don´t be Like that Exedra,he is Like a Comrade to me**

**Exedra: Well I may have agitated myself,but i am Tough**

Spyro looked around quite frightened and spoke with fear

**Spyro: Show Yourselves.**

Lars Lion revealed herself and revealed her body to Spyro,a quite Beautiful White Body covered in Shining White Flowers

Exedra revealed himself and revealed his body to Spyro,a truly tough Black Body Covered in Black Flames

**Lars Lion and Exedra: We shall help you King Spyro,you must go to the Temple of Twilight in the Mountain of the Dark and Light,you must depart at once and alone confront your twin elements.**

Spyro Wake Up and begins to fly off to the Mountain of the Dark and the Light,but his Flight initial Turbulance caused Ignitus and Apollonir to wake up and follow King Spyro.

King Spyro Landed in the Mountain of the Dark and the Light,King Spyro begins to walk inside into the Mountain and accidentaly entered the Twilight Temple,once inside,Spyro begins to panic since there are two doors,one door led to the Path of Light,the other door led to the Path of Darkness,Spyro begins to Struggle since he can´t decide in what path he will choose but the Moment of Choosing were cut off when two Spyro walked out of the twin path doors.

**Holy Spyro: hey brother,look who is standing beside us,a Purple Weakling who has doubt in his heart**

**Dark Spyro: Yeah brother,Doubt is one huge demonstration of weakness,who your Path your be,Spyro.**

**Holy and Dark Spyro: The Light Path or the Dark Path**

**King Spyro: I Can´t seem to figure out who path i will walk**

**Holy Spyro and Dark Spyro: Well if you can´t choose for yourself why don´t you walk beneath the Twilight Path**

**King Spyro: the Twilight Path,what is this Path.**

**Holy and Dark Spyro: the Twilight Path is a Path that is neither Light nor Darkness,is a Path that Only True Powerful Purple Dragons can walk into,without being corrupted.**

**King Spyro: Right I have decided,i walk into the Twilight Path.**

**Holy and Dark Spyro: Excellent choice,a choice perfect for you King Spyro,but you have to defeat one More Bigger enemy that is yourself,yourself within are your more Powerful enemy.**

The Holy Spyro and the Dark Spyro combined to form a perfect Clone of the King Spyro,half black and half white

**Twilight Spyro: Shall we begin your awakening path with a fight.**

**King Spyro: A fight,why**

**Twilight Spyro: You and Me will fight to see if you have the Righteous Heart to manipulate both Dark and Light in your heart**

**King Spyro: guess this can´t be avoided with diplomacy**

King Spyro and Twilight Spyro have entered battle positions,Twilight Spyro attacked first with a Twilight Beam,Spyro dodged the Twilight Beam,King Spyro begin to gather Light and Dark energy in both of his claws,Twilight Spyro rushed to King Spyro with a Twilight Rush,King Spyro dodged this attack and attacked Twilight Spyro with Twin Swipe X Claws in a dead on spot in Twilight Spyro defeating Twilight Spyro while Fully Mastering the Light and the Dark within him,turning them into Twilight energy,Spyro felt himself getting Stronger than ever.

Spyro see Exedra and Lars Lion appearing.

**Exedra: Congratulations King Spyro,your Path is finally Set for You,the Twilight Path.**

**Lars Lion: Well he is Getting Stronger and more Tougher,he is a Brand New King Now**

**Apollonir: I Couldn´t have agreed better with you guys**

**Ignitus and Apollonir appeared happy with the victory of King Spyro over himself.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Learning with the Past

In the Second Day of Acamping,the Armor of Spyro begin to shine White and Black due to his Victory over his Path to the Twilight,Apollonir and Ignitus have seen this and they agree that this must be the sign of the Chosen One,the Dragon that Must Balance the contents of Dark and Light.

Apollonir walked Close to Spyro concerned with him,seeing that he must be running low in steem.

**Apollonir: King Spyro,you aren´t very healthy,you must be getting tired of these Trials and Fights**

**King Spyro: Why do you care Apollonir,you´re a Immortal after all**

**Apollonir: I Care after you King Spyro because I Want to Help you**

**King Spyro: I am very sorry with this Apollonir,you are right abour your guess,i am running low in steem and i am lost cause i don´t want to do**

**Apollonir: If this is your trouble,you must visit the Time God who has turned Mortal**

**King Spyro: Who this is so called Time God**

**Apollonir: Well you know his name,King Spyro,he likes to be called as The Chronicler and I See that Ignitus have turned into the Time God.**

**King Spyro: Ignitus,is that right,are you the Time God**

**Ignitus: My Brother Apollonir is telling the Truth,i am the Time God,I can see Past,Present and Future**

**King Spyro: Ignitus,send me into my Final Test,to clear my Goals**

**Ignitus: OUT OF COMISSION,King Spyro,if you do the Time Trial in this State,you will Gonna DIE**

**Apollonir: King Spyro,you must rest for about a Week,since the Time Trial will gonna need a Lot of Energy**

**Ignitus: Apollonir is Right,the Time Trial is the Most Dangerous Trial Ever Saw,Few Dragons have tried the Time Trial,everyone of these Dragons Have died in vain.**

King Spyro was now Pissed Off and Yelled at Apollonir,but Ignitus tackled King Spyro to the Ground and pinned him to the Ground Still,Ignitus was very angry with the Demeanor of Spyro.

**Ignitus: King Spyro,what´s YOUR Problem,you haven´t been this angry and disrespectful since you were young**

**Apollonir: Brother,don´t hurt him,he´s suffering Greatly due to his lack of Time Energy.**

**Ignitus: Is that Right Apollonir**

**Apollonir: Yeah I Can sense his Struggle,since Time is the Key to controling the Twilight.**

**Ignitus: Poor King Spyro,he must be desesperate to Learn with his Past.**

Ignitus free King Spyro and see Spyro in a Desperate State,Ignitus walked closely to Apollonir and Spoke with him that Spyro is now reaching his Limit he must go to his Time Trial but he is far more Bruttaly now than when his was Young,King Spyro Must Learn

with his Younger Self to become a Better King.

One Week Later,Spyro was Fully Restored,Ignitus and Apollonir Prepared themselves to send King Spyro into the Time Eclipse,an Special Place where the Past,Present and Future can interact with one another,Apollonir send his Fiery Energy into the Dream Sphere of Ignitus and with this,Ignitus Send King Spyro into the Time Eclipse.

King Spyro discovered himself in a Foggy Place,with no one around,King Spyro walked and walked around in circles with no Progress,King Spyro felt Frustrated with himself,but a young voice Spoke:

**??????: When in a Doubt do not hesitate**

**??????: When in a Pinch do not Show Weakness**

**??????: When Lost,follow your heart**

**??????: and when ALL seems clear to you,the Path you will be revealed**

King Spyro were Lost by these revelation until he understand that he must be Cool and Collected,some of the fog in the Time Eclipse dissapeared revealing a Huge Ominous Door,King Spyro entered the Chamber of Recon,inside there,he saw a Younger Version of Himself who were Frightened by how much tougher and Agressive King Spyro is,Young Spyro spoke in a terrified tone.

**Young Spyro: Who are you,you can´t be me,i am not agressive,i am Kind and Noble**

**King Spyro: I am you in the Future,Young Spyro**

**Young Spyro: You have forget how do you can have a Kind and Righteous Heart**

**King Spyro: What you will do,Young Spyro**

**Young Spyro: You and Me will have to fight to see if you have a Kind Heart or not**

Young Spyro attacked first with a Earth Beam who was countered by the Earth Beam of King Spyro,the Fight goes on and on with the Two equally balanced,in the Evening the Two Purple Dragons begin to be tire out of energy,Young Spyro were impressed with King Spyro and his Toughness,Young Spyro attacked King Spyro with a Convexity Breath,but King Spyro dodged the Convexity Beam and attacked with Dark Upper Claw,defeating Younger Spyro,but King Spyro refused to land the Final Blow and his Kindness finally sparked into his heart,Young Spyro congratulates King Spyro in showing his Kindness.

**Young Spyro: Congratulations King Spyro,you have passed your Final Test,you now is a complete King with Kindness,don´t forget your Kind and Righteous Heart.**

**King Spyro: Sure i will not forget this Lesson.**

Younger Spyro vanished into a Thin Fog,King Spyro returned to the Company of Apollonir and Ignitus,both of them were amazed by the Completed King Spyro,the two of them bowed in respect in front of King Spyro.

**Apollonir: King Spyro,shall we return to the Twilight Kingdom**

**Ignitus: What is Your Order,King Spyro**

**King Spyro: We have to Return to Twilight Kingdom**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shadow Reaper

Apollonir,Ignitus and King Spyro have reached Twilight Kingdom after Days of staying away,Queen Cynder run to King Spyro and tearly eyed hugs him,King Spyro felt Guilty for Leaving Queen Cynder alone.

**King Spyro: Dear Cynder,i am finally home again**

**Queen Cynder: My Dear Spyro,who are this Red Huge Dragon close of Ignitus**

**Apollonir: I am Apollonir,the Dragon God of Fire and Brother of Ignitus**

**Queen Cynder: So there are Elemental Gods After All**

**King Spyro: Yes Cynder,there are Elemental Dragons Gods and Goddess,they are Apollonir,Clayf,Oberon,Frosch,Galaxia,Exedra,Lars Lion and Ignitus**

**Queen Cynder: When does Ignitus have become a God**

**Ignitus: Queen Cynder,i have become the God of Time when i became the Chronicler**

Apollonir and Ignitus goes to their Room to Ties their Bonds once more.

Spyro goes to the Library to learn more about the Elements,once inside of the Library,King Spyro were surrounded by the Energy Field of the Dragon Gods,King Spyro see that all of the Dragon Gods have appeared,even Ignitus and Apollonir.

**Galaxia: My,Ignitus,i haven´t seen you for a Long time since that War**

**Ignitus: Galaxia,what do you Mean,only I and Apollonir knew of that war,who really are you**

This Question have Surprised Galaxia Hard and she knew that the Day of revealing herself whole has appeared.

**Galaxia: Ignitus,Apollonir,does your Mother have Purple Scales**

**Ignitus and Apollonir: Yes,Our Lost Mother does have Purple Scales**

**Ignitus: Galaxia,why do you have the same body and Purple Scales of my Lost Mother**

**Galaxia: It is because I am your Lost Mother,Ignitus,Apollonir**

**Frosch: Galaxia is telling the very truth,Ignitus,Apollonir**

Ignitus and Apollonir both tearly eyed hugs Galaxia Kindly

**Galaxia: King Spyro,a Great Threat is Appearing,the Spirit of Midnight still Lives and he will try to Corrupt Reaper,turning him into Shadow Reaper,you have to save Reaper from the Darkness since he is a Peace Maker.**

**King Spyro: I will Try Galaxia.**

In the Meantime the Spirit of Midnight sucessfully leaves the Sealed Mountain of Darkness and Goes to the Lore of Light,inside there he meets Reaper who began to be very Spooked with the Spirit of Midnight,the Spirit of Midnight enters the Body of the Reaper,Reaper tries to fight back a Losing Fight.

**Spirit of Midnight: Don´t Fight me,Reaper,soon i will corrupt you and turn you into Shadow Reaper**

**Reaper: I Will not be concealed in the Darkness.**

**Spirit of Midnight: It´s Over now Reaper,you lost,your body is now mine.**

Reaper sees that the Evil Spirit was telling the truth,when his body goes black and his Phoenix Wings goes Black too

**Shadow Reaper: Shadow Reaper is now Born**

**Shadow Reaper: Now King Spyro and that Sick Dragon Crew of his will Pay.**

Shadow Reaper begins to fly Off into the Twilight Realm and after 5 Minutes appears in front of King Spyro.

**Shadow Reaper: Vengeance is Mine Foolish King.**

**King Spyro: not in my Watch Crazy Spirit**

King Spyro Grabed Shadow Reaper and Fly Off Leaving Twilight Realm into the Time Eclipse to fight and not cause Trouble

**Shadow Reaper: Nice Place for your Funeral Foolish King**

Shadow Reaper attacked King Spyro with a Massive Darkness Breath who hitted King Spyro real hard,sending him into the Cloudy Wall Suffering Severe Damage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sacrifice  
King Spyro spat ou a glob of blood and Slowly rose to his feet to face Shadow Reaper,despite the ache in his muscles and the wounds to his body,he quickly striked back by unleashing a Torrent of Fire at Shadow Reaper,Shadow Reaper dodged quickly the Fire Breath and shot another Darkness Breath,Surprisingly Spyro rolled to the Side to evade the Mist and Charged Forward while Shadow Reaper was attacking with his horns Lowered.

**Shadow Reaper: Foolish King,your efforts are useless and your demise is at my hand**

King Spyro ignored him and continued his Mighty Charge and Rammed his Horns into Shadow Reaper´s Torso,putting all of his fury and strength into his blow,Shadow Reaper merely laughed and brought a hard bit to King Spyro´s Neck,he lifted him up and tossed him into the cloudy wall once again,hurting King Spyro once more.

**Shadow Reaper: Still you continue to fight me when you cannot hope to beat my ?**

**King Spyro: Because...I Value my Family,my wife and my Kingdom with every breath I draw,I will Vanquish you while Saving Reaper from you,even if it means the Cost of my Life.**

**Shadow Reaper: Pity,Once you have Perished by My Hand,I will destroy all that you once loved and cherished.**

**King Spyro: NO!**

Channeling all the Fury that his body would allow,King Spyro rose to his feet once more,unwilling to give in or give up,despite his limitations,he charged forward again with his Horns lowered,thinking that he was attempting the same feat,Shadow Reaper opened his Jaws once more to bite and attack,but when King Spyro got in range,he leapt into the air and opened his maw,a torrent of black and white flames appeared and launched into Shadow Reaper´s Face,causing him to step back and shield his face,but King Spyro wasn´t finished with his assault,no,he was just getting warmed up,King Spyro use this diversion to lash out with his tail in the direction of Shadow Reaper´s feet and make Shadow Reaper trip.

But Shadow Reaper expected this and countered his tail with his own tail,Shadow Reaper swung King Spyro into the air with difficulty,but King Spyro wriggled in the air and when he touched the ground,he clutched the surface in his claws and swung Shadow Reaper into the Cloudy Wall,Shadow Reaper crashed with the wall and slid onto his back,before he could recover,King Spyro lunged and pounced on the top of him,holding him to the Ground with sharp Golden Talons and a snarl on his face,King Spyro opened his maw once more and the Twilight Flames began to gather in a death blast of epic proportions defeating Shadow Reaper.

**Shadow Reaper: Finish Me!Deliver the Final Blow and Victory will be yours,But know this...I will never rest easy once I leave this world into the Spirit Realm.**

King Spyro ignored his words but halted his attack,staring into his sinister eyes,unaware of the Dark Cloud of Death behind him,King Spyro remembered that his destiny is to Save Reaper from the Darkness,King Spyro opened his Jaw once more,he began to concentrate Holy Energy into his Mouth,once enough Light Energy was gathered into his mouth and spit the Holy Energy into a Massive White Blast towards Shadow Reaper,Shadow Reaper was hit by the Holy Energy,Shadow Reaper couldn´t fight back the Holy Energy and Vanished Leaving Reaper Safe,once Reaper was back to his senses,King Spyro falled back dead,Reaper sees the Dead Body of King Spyro and was struck with sadness.

Reaper Grabbed the Dead Body of King Spyro and carried the Body to the Twilight Palace,inside of the Palace everyone was heartstruck with the Death of King Spyro,everyone except Ignitus,Cynder tearly eyed saw the Calm expression of Spyro,since he managed to balance Light and Darkness into one Powerful Element,the Twilight Element,Apollonir and Ignitus buried the Dead Body of Spyro in some ceremonial space in front of the Twilight Palace with some Roses alongside the Tomb of King Spyro


End file.
